The 46th Hunger Games - Skyler's Story
by Dragon7124
Summary: Skyler suspected that these were no ordinary games, especially when her mentor warned her not to trust anyone, even those 'trying to help'. There were much bigger games being played here, and Skyler had managed to get herself caught right in the middle of it. Could she trust anyone? Was what they were saying true? And if it was true, could she help? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning

Chapter one – the morning.

"Skyler! Breakfast!" I heard my brother shout.

I lazily turned over and sat up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around my room. I stood up, changed out of my pyjamas and put my hair in the pony tail I normally put it in. I glanced outside my window. It looked about 10am and reasonably sunny…10AM! I was late! I quickly changed out of the clothes I'd put on and put my school uniform on. I was about to run downstairs when I remembered what today was.

 _Oh no._

I stopped mid-step, fear having taken over me.

Reaping day.

That was why Mason had called me so late. I walked backwards into my room and took a few deep breaths. I then started shaking. I hated reaping day, especially this year.

This year I had turned 15, which meant I was more likely to be picked. Last year my sister was chosen and she died in the games, but in the arena…she wasn't exactly quiet about her hatred towards the Capitol. She was quite outspoken about it, always shouting and talking about how stupid the games were, how much she hated the Capitol, what she would do and say if she was victor. Then of course, because of this, she was killed by a falling tree. Although she was out of the picture, her family weren't...which meant the Capitol now hated our family, which consequently meant we were targets …so…no, the odds were not in my favour this year.

My brother, Mason, was 18. He was exempt from the reaping this year due his building job, a few kids were selected each year to build a new victors house in district 7, and because it needed to be finished by the end of the games, they were exempt from the reaping. These kids were the best, high-scoring and most physically fit in district 7. The Capitol made them do it for free so it wasn't that much of a privilege, it was just a different way for the Capitol to subtly punish children by slave labour. I still felt jealous that he wasn't in the reaping though.

I forced myself to get changed into my best clothes. A white button up top and black trousers with black shoes. I tucked my shirt in and then, finally, went downstairs.

I found Mason in the kitchen with mum and dad. No one was talking. I imagined they were too worried about me to talk. I sat down next to my brother and he gave me a sympathetic look. He passed me a plate with eggs on it and I ate it all in a matter of minutes.

The reaping was at 11:30am. I had about an hour and a half to kill, to spend worrying. I possibly only had an hour and a half left in this house. I hated that thought. I hated being here knowing it was my last time. So I went out. I went to the mirror in the hallway and checked my reflection. Brown/gingery hair, green eyes, pale skin, about 5ft 5 and reasonably skinny. No, the odds were not in my favour. I was small for my age, and I wasn't strong. I wouldn't last two seconds in those games.

I opened the door and left. I just walked. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to laugh, I wanted to be alone. After about 10 minutes of walking and worrying I stopped at a tree and sat under it. I sighed and leant my head back, closing my eyes.

"Hey" a voice called from above.

"Whoa!" I said jumping up.

My close friend, a lad called Jamie Smith, jumped down and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare you" he said gently.

I shook my head "it's ok…but…why were you up in a tree?" I asked.

"Why else? It's reaping day, I didn't want to bring my family down, so I came out here to be as miserable as I wanted" he said, lightly, it was odd to hear him joke and be depressed at the same time.

Jamie was about 5ft 8; he had jet black short hair that he wore messy and brown eyes.

I nodded in answer to what he said.

"You?" he asked.

"I didn't want to be in a house I may never see again" I told him truthfully.

He sat down under the tree and motioned for me to do the same.

Jamie and I started off as normal distant friends. We sat together at lunch a few times when our other friends weren't there and chatted occasionally in shared classes. However our friendship began to change when I started getting bullied. There were three girls who bullied me and had caused me to go home crying more than I care to admit, either physically or emotionally hurting me. One day I was being picked on by them about my appearances in the cafeteria and it was getting _way_ out of hand. Just when it was becoming really bad, just when one of the girls was about to slap me, just as I was about to cry, Jamie stood up next to me and said:

"Leave her alone, stop being so pathetic and pass the time without being a disgrace to humanity"

He then took my hand, picked up my tray of food and walked out of the hall. We went to a secluded corridor, sat down against the wall and he passed me the tray. We spent the whole afternoon skipping classes, talking lightly about the upcoming games and anything that came to mind. He walked me home and then after I thanked him profusely for what he did today, he hugged me and left. We became much closer then.

"So, odds in your favour?" he asked.

"Nope…my sister…" I said trailing off.

"Huh, guess they're not then" he said sadly and remembering last year.

"You?" I asked.

"No, I had to put my name in for the tesserae…they're not in my favour either" he admitted.

"Oh" I said, it was normal for people to put their name in for the tesserae in our district, it's just my family didn't because my parents were managers of the factories in town.

We remained silent for a while, just liking the calm company and the quietness of what was probably our last hour.

"Well…let's hope neither of us gets picked ey" he said later standing up and lending a hand out to me.

I took it and he pulled me up.

"Yeah, let's hope" I said.

We walked to the justice building together in silence, just before we were about to depart ways he turned to me and hugged me.

"Good luck" he said meaningfully.

I hugged him back.

"You too" I said in the same tone.

We departed ways and I went to sign in. They pricked my finger and I stood with the rest of my age group.

We didn't have to wait long for Payton Hunt to appear on stage. He smiled and tapped the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the reaping of the 46th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour! Let's begin" he said, clearly wanting to get straight to the point.

I looked over to Jamie, he nodded and smiled sadly at me, I did the same back before turning my attention to the front.

After the Capitol video was shown, Payton turned to us and said clearly: "Girls" before digging his hand in the bowl.

I then noticed someone stood next to me and nudged me. I looked left to find my best friend Cameron Thorne. She had been through everything with me, I mean everything, we had been best friends for about 9 years. She knew all about my sister and the bullying, she even knew about Jamie (and had a few theories as for why stood up for me, not that I agreed with them). She knew everything about me, and I knew everything about her. We were best friends.

"Good luck" she whispered.

"You too" I whispered back, she smiled sadly before turning back to the front.

Payton rustled around for a while before pulling a single slip out. He walked over to the microphone and clearly read out:

"Skyler Jones" and looked out to the crowd.

My stomach jumped. I knew the odds weren't in my favour but I didn't think I'd _actually_ get picked. The people parted out of the way for me and before my brain registered what I was doing, I was walking up to the stage. I climbed the steps shakily and went to stand by Payton. This could not be happening, this was no simple drawing, this was rigged. It can't have been chance that the sister of the girl who spoke so badly about the capitol was picked today. I bet only my name was in that bowl. It was certain I was going to be picked out today, it was pre-destined by our friends in the Capitol.

"Now for the boys" he said, not wasting time.

He dug around and picked out a name.

"Adrian Adams" he read out.

He was in the year above and he looked just as scared as I did. He made his way up to the stage and stood there shaking. Adrian had blonde hair, brown eyes and was much taller than I was.

"Well, shake hands" he said shortly.

I turned to Adrian; we mirrored each other's scared expressions. We shook hands and then turned back to Payton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes for the 46th annual hunger games! Skyler Jones and Adrian Adams" Payton beamed out.

People clapped solemnly, no one was happy about this. They never were. But I had been picked, and I wasn't going to make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saying Goodbye

Chapter two – saying goodbye

Payton led us into the justice building. The air was tense and damp. This was a horrible place to say your last goodbyes. There was no way to escape either, they had bars on the windows because one year tributes tried to do just that. They tried to escape through a window, but they were caught and sent to the games anyway.

I was led away by peace keepers into a room with a sofa in it, but other than that, nothing. It was bare. This would be last time I would see my family. The _last_ time. And I didn't know if I could handle it.

My brother rushed in and hugged me tightly, my parents soon followed. Mum was already crying, dad looked solemn. We stood there hugging as a family before Mason pulled away and took me by the shoulders.

"You say nothing, you say _nothing_ about the Capitol and that obviously rigged reaping, you keep your mouth shut, grab the weapon nearest to you and run. Make some allies if you need to, you can win this. I know it. I _know_ it." He said firmly.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, I didn't realise I had been crying.

"It's ok Sky…you can do this" he said pulling me into another hug.

"I'm a walking target Mase, hated by the Capitol, the odds are _not_ in my favour" I said shakily.

He pulled away and took me by the shoulders again.

"That might be true, but you're strong Skyler, I know it...you need to show them just how strong you are" he said firmly.

I nodded. He gave me another tight hug and said "I love you" before letting go.

We pulled away and my dad hugged me tightly.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too dad" I choked out.

I could see Mason with his arm around mum who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I believe in you, we'll raise money to help you, you can get back" my dad said gently.

"I'll try" I got out.

He held me at arm's length "Will you? Promise me you will" he said firmly.

I nodded and wiped my eyes "I will, I promise dad".

He pulled away and mum hugged me, we both cried. I didn't want to leave them. I didn't want to be sent to the same fate as my sister, but we all knew I would be. My destiny was determined last year as soon as Hailey started speaking out in the games. This didn't mean I wasn't going to try to win, I was. But I knew, whether my family did or not, that I was going to die. I had given up hoping to see my family again, I knew it wouldn't happen.

The peace keeper came in and took them away. The door slammed shut and I wondered who my next guest would be, if anyone.

Cameron rushed in and hugged me.

"Sky…that was rigged" she said.

I pulled away.

"I know Cam, but there's nothing we can do" I said sadly.

"You're good with an axe, try to get to one, don't just give up Sky, please try" she pleaded.

"I will…" I then stopped and took a deep breath "I will" I said with more determination "You haven't lost me yet"

"Good…here…take this" she said taking off the bracelet on her hand and handing it to me.

"But this is your favourite bracelet!" I said in shock.

"And you're going to fight to the death! I want it to be your token, take it" she said.

I took it and put it on, I then hugged her again.

"I'm going to miss you" she said crying.

"I'm going to miss you too" I said my voice strained.

"You're coming home" she said, as the peace keepers entered the room.

"I'm going to damn well try!" I shouted after her.

And they took her away too, it was like one by one, they were taking away all the people I cared about. It was so painful, and so unfair. They choose you in a random reaping to fight to the death, and if you were from any district other than 1,2 or 4 you had no chance of surviving anyway. So they were choosing you to die for no good reason. Just for the reason that you _can be_ chosen. They then let you only have mere minutes to say goodbye to the ones you love. And all for what? Because our ancestors rebelled against someone for something that they probably had the right to rebel about, and that other person got angry and had a child's tantrum about it. It was pathetic. It was a grudge that had gone on far too long. And it was getting ridiculous.

It was silent. I didn't have anyone left to see, I knew that. So I just sat there waiting.

And that was when Jamie came in.

"You have 10 minutes, you're the last one" the peace keeper said.

10 whole minutes!? Why?! How come I didn't get that long for my other people? This was unfair.

"Hey" he said sadly.

I looked up to him, slightly upset that I couldn't see my family for longer.

"So…I guess the odds really weren't in your favour" he said lightly.

After the intense amount of crying I had just done, I could feel my body couldn't cope with anymore of it, and so I can't help but smile at this morbid joke.

"You don't say" I said sarcastically.

I playfully punched his arm and he laughed. I looked around the room slowly for a moment before I turned back to him. He then looked at me in the eyes, and I did to him. The mood turned serious. He stepped closer to me.

"Have you ever been kissed?" he suddenly asked.

"What sort of question is that?" I asked shocked.

"Just answer it" he said still slowly advancing towards me.

"No…I haven't, but what has that got to do with going-"

And then he kissed me. Why the hell was he kissing me?! Why?! I was so confused, but my body was reacting and I was kissing him back. My face was in his hands and my hands were on his waist. I was very confused as to what the purpose of this kiss was. We'd never expressed feelings for each other in _that_ way before, we were just friends, to protect each other, to help each other, friends. We pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked quietly, stepping back.

He shrugged "I didn't want you to go into that arena not having been kissed" he said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you die in there, at least you would have had some life experience" he said in the same tone as before.

I was lost. Did this mean he liked me? Was he being literal or trying to cover-up a potential mistake? I didn't know. Why did he have to do this now? Why make my head anymore of a mess than it already was? I had just found out I was going to die, it was pretty much pre-destined for me too, and then I had had some very painful goodbyes and now Jamie had kissed me. My head was a wreck right now.

I slumped and put my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared and now confused" I said into my hands.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok, think of it as a goodbye kiss, I know you haven't known me that long, not as long as you've known Cameron for anyway. When you live in this day and age, we have to stick together right?" he said wisely.

He was right. We did have to stick together. After all real enemy was not the people in the other districts, not the people in the arena, but the Capitol. They were the ones who caused all of this, they were the reason we were even fighting to the death in the first place. This is all their fault.

However I still wanted to get home. Now I was stuck. What should I do? Defy the Capitol or try to win?

"What do I do?" I asked him, completely lost.

"I want you to try to win, and if you know you're going to die, I mean really _know_ you're going to die and there's no way out, no possible hope of surviving, _then_ defy the capitol. But you'll be more use as a victor than as a dead rebelling tribute" he said calmly.

"You've thought this through" I noticed.

"Yeah, it's what I was going to do if I was reaped. I thought you should know." he explained.

He took my hand and lead me over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled me down with him. He put his arm around me, pulled me into his chest and just held me, keeping his heart beat calm to keep me calm. And that's how I wanted to spend my last moments at home, feeling safe and calm with a friend.

The peace keeper came in then.

"Time's up" he said.

"Good luck! You're not alone!" he said before leaving.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him.

I smiled after he left, which felt odd to do. A new determination coursed throughout me. I had decided I wasn't going to give up. I was going to die, but I was not going down without a fight. Oh no. This girl was now more determined than ever to get back to her friends and family. As a victor I would cause so much trouble. Oh yes I would.

The peace keepers came and led me out onto the train platform. We stopped and were photographed, I smiled and waved. We got onto the train and were taken to the dining car by our escort. The train was all silver and high tech inside, I felt like I shouldn't touch anything or something would explode. I doubt this was actually true though. Well...I hoped it wasn't true. In the dining car, waiting in one of the chairs was our mentor. Naomi Barnes.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Train Ride to Hell

Chapter 3 – the train ride to hell.

She stood up and shook my hand. She then shook Adrian's hand and asked us to sit down. We sat opposite her previously occupied chair and paced around before she stopped and turned to face us.

"I am Naomi" she said.

She then sat down.

"I would like to talk to both of you individually, but first let's sort out allies shall we?" she said seriously, looking between us two.

"Would you two like to be allies in the arena?" she asked.

"Yes" we both said at the same time.

"Ok, that'll make the first few days easier. But what I suggest is, at the final 8, you split, you don't want to be in the final two together" she said.

We nodded in agreement, soaking up everything she was saying.

"Now, I would like to talk to Skyler first, the avox will show you to your room Adrian, I will send someone to come and get you when it's your turn" she said.

He nodded, left the room and followed an avox. She turned back to me.

"Skyler Jones" she said sounding my name out.

"I'm sorry" she said simply.

I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, these games are horrible and between you, me and the walls, I hate them as much as you do. I'm sorry you have this fate and I will do anything to save you…I'm just not sure how easy that will be…"

"Am I correct in thinking your sister, Hailey Jones, was the one who caused all the trouble last year?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Yes…it wasn't pre-planned…believe me" I said nervously.

"Well…then I'm afraid to say I don't think your reaping was an accident" She said shaking her head.

"I think you were hand picked. The Capitol wants your rebelling family off the map…permanently." She said added.

"I know, I gathered that when I was chosen...despite knowing the rest of my family aren't the rebelling type...the Capitol won't take any chances" I said running my hand through my hair.

I looked out the window, at some passing sheep, and added quietly "I was just going to give up straight away...before..." I hesitated.

"Before?" she pressed on gently.

"Before...Jamie convinced me not to. He said that I could make more of difference alive than dead" I admitted still not meeting her eye.

"Jamie who?" she asked, curiously.

"Smith, Jamie Smith" I told her.

"And is he your boyfriend?" she asked smiling, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"No, no...we're just friends" I said turning a bright pink.

Why am I blushing?! 'Because you just kissed the guy not half an hour ago, idiot'.

She smirked but dropped the matter, I felt her gaze move from me and to out the window also. Her tone was much more grave when she spoke next.

"This also means your arena life will be hard too, I'm afraid"

I then felt her gaze turn back to me and I finally looked at her too.

"But, let's look at what you're good at…you're from 7 so I take it you're good with an axe?" she asked changing topic.

I nodded at this.

"Ok, well often we find with our tributes that they are good at sword fighting as well, so in the training days I would like you try that, find your strength and then practice it" she instructed me.

I nodded in determination.

"Try and make some more allies as well, in case you don't get along with Adrian" she added.

"Oh, and for the interviews do not mention your sister, if they bring her up, just try to move on, change the topic. If the Capitol or any district associates you with her, you will be in trouble. Do no associate with her at all" she told me firmly.

She looked pensive for a few moments before talking again.

"Ok, I think that's all for now, you seem very nice Skyler, very focussed. We will talk again at the Capitol, the avox will show you where your room is" she told me, gesturing to the door.

I nodded and thanked her. I stood up and a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes took me to my room, I passed Adrian on the way down and we smiled slightly at each other. Once I got to my room it seemed they had organised the colours according to districts. My room had walls with different shades of green on them, it had a window, a dark green bed and covers, a bathroom and a plant for good measure. It was a nice room, I guess it had to be since they're sending me to my death.

I sat down on my bed and flopped onto my back. I was scared, nervous, confused and tired all at once. I was tempted to take a nap but decided now was not the time to mess up my sleeping pattern. I sat back up and ran my hand through my hair. I was going to have to have allies in the arena, that would get me off to a good start, that would keep me alive for a day or two. I should try and talk to people during the training days, see who I liked.

'I wonder what Jamie's doing right now?' I thought. 'Stop thinking about him, it'll only make it worse if you die'. My face turned solemn. That was a horrible thought. But it had only just dawned on me, I mean really dawned on me, that I was more than likely going to die. My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly felt sick. I didn't want to die. I wanted the train to suddenly turn around, take me back and say there's been a mistake. I wanted to see Jamie and Cameron again, I wanted to see my family again. I wanted to live.

But that wasn't an easy option. I could only live if I fought to live. And I was going to fight like hell on earth to get back, I decided. I was going to fight like nothing else mattered, I was going to fight to get back to my family and to clear our name from the Capitol. I was going to win. I could do this. I was going to fight. I was going to win. And people would look at me one day, be inspired and say 'that's the girl who never gave up, even when all the odds were against her'. Because despite the odds being against me, I was not giving up without a fight. Oh no. I was going to show them just how strong I was.

Then I had another sudden horrible thought, winning would involve killing at least one person if not more. I hated the fact that I would be forced to do this to live. I would be forced to go against my own morals to get back to what I should already have the right to get back to. My family and friends. I didn't want to kill others. I didn't want them to kill me. They were only trying to do the same, get home. That was everyone's motivation in the games, home. And it was completely understandable.

Now I was completely conflicted. I wanted so badly to get home and to see the ones I loved again, but I really didn't want to kill others for it. But…I thought…I would kill for it. Everyone would do. Everyone has done in the past, and will do in the years to come. It's a natural instinct. I was going to kill someone. Despite not feeling I was able to, I was going to kill someone. And that thought made me hate myself.

Someone knocked at my door. I snapped my head up. It scared me, I was so deep in thought I forgot the world existed for a few moments. I stood up and went to open it.

"Naomi?" I said.

"Hi Skyler, the train's stopped for fuel, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a bit of fresh air?" she said with a forced smile.

She looked frightened and like she needed to leave the train as soon as possible. She looked stressed and restless. That panicked me. But I figured she must be putting this act on for a reason and so therefore I should play along.

"Yeah sure" I said smiling at her and closing the door behind me.

She walked in front of me, very straight and very fast, I had to jog slightly to keep up with her. She got to the door and thrust it open, she held it open for me and then shut it tightly once I had jumped out of the train.

We were in the middle of a field, I could see the landscape for miles. It looked stunning to say the least but by the time I had taken in the view Naomi had already walked 30 feet from me. I quickly ran to catch up with her. I looked back and saw we were a good quarter of a mile from the train but she was still walking.

For a moment I thought she was trying to run off, but then she stopped slowly and looked around. She still looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

She didn't answer for a few moments, she was still looking around as if she was checking no one was near us. I was pretty sure we were alone though…it was the middle of nowhere after all.

"I need to tell you something" she said, still looking around slowly.

"Ok?" I said, slightly confused.

Why did she call me out here to tell me something? Why was she acting scared? What had happened to make the calm mentor I had just seen half an hour ago, turn into a nervous, jumpy, wreck? I was now _very_ worried.

She then looked at me seriously.

"That involves you" she finished.

I paled. Oh no. It must be to do with my sister.

"Oh" I said shakily.

She put her hands on my shoulders suddenly.

"Don't trust anyone but me. Don't trust Adrian, don't trust Payton, don't trust the avoxes, no one. Don't reveal to anyone our game plan." she said in a hushed tone.

She then drew me into a sudden hug, I was confused as to why.

"Adrian's coming, smile" she instructed.

I did as she said.

"We are being watched. This is all rigged. Every name has been rigged in these games. Stay alert, watch what you say, and _don't_ let your guard down" she whispered.

She pulled away and smiled at me "your interview will be fine, don't worry about it, we'll work it out" she said reassuringly.

"Thanks" I said looking fake relieved.

I was extremely panicked and worried but I couldn't show that.

She was obviously trying to hide our previous conversation but it wasn't as easy for me, it was taking all my effort to not to freak out about what she had just told me. But I couldn't lose it, not now. Adrian was coming. He was smiling and looking slightly puzzled.

"Why are we out here?" he asked curiously.

"Skyler was getting worried about her interview, so I brought her out here to calm down" Naomi explained as if it was normal.

I nodded to back her up.

"Ok, well, the train's about to go again, ready to go back?" he said happily.

"Yeah, let's go, it's nearly time for dinner anyway" Naomi said.

We all then made our way back to the train. I had to try so hard not to lose my mind and have a panic attack. Why could I trust no one? Why were we being watched? Why was she telling me now? What was going on? I shook my head. If she was right, looking and behaving scared was going to blow my cover. I had to pretend I knew nothing at least until she told me more. This was going to be hard, but clearly these games went beyond the usual ones. I felt the games had already begun and I wasn't even in the arena.


End file.
